<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling for Love by Scarlett_Grey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115067">Falling for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Grey/pseuds/Scarlett_Grey'>Scarlett_Grey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hidden Talents, Multi, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Grey/pseuds/Scarlett_Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avaron Amane wanted nothing more but to find her in the world. She did as she was told, followed society's rules, but felt empty inside. Something was missing in her life and until she finds it, she secretly gets lost in manga and anime. What do you think would happen if Ava got her greatest wish?</p><p>This is her story how she fell into a world she cherished from her favorite manga series, Bleach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyouraku Shunsui/Original Female Character(s), Zaraki Kenpachi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And So, It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is not a canon to the Bleach story, but has elements that go with the timeline. I do not own any of the characters portrayed other than the heroine and other minor characters.</p><p>This is a rewrite from my previous story. I felt it got a little lost and confusing, but I hope you enjoy this reworking like the original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love the Fall. Just watching the leaves turn a blazing red from the maple to the yellow ochre of the might oak seems to invigorate my senses and excitement for life each time the season returns. For me, Autumn is nature’s last push to show her brilliance in rich colorful tones and earthy deep scents before Winter takes it away. Truly, I adore this time of the year.</p><p>There is, however, a dark side to Autumn. I speak about the season of the pumpkin. People blindly following all the other lemmings to worship at the alter of the bright orange gourd at every coffee house and café. Each drink or sweet delicacy is laced with the earthy sweet flesh mixed with cinnamon or nutmeg. Once the news is out that the great pumpkin has arrived, my small coffee spot is overrun with masses to get the first taste. I suppose for them it’s a rite of passage from Summer to Fall, but not for me.</p><p>I did my best to ignore the chaos unfolding around my usual table to the outside. Families walking their dogs or riding their bikes go by my line of sight. Couples holding hands as they smile and look with affectionate eyes makes me wish I had what they did. I feel left out because as the happy twosomes pass by the window I’m looking out; it brings forward a yearning passion to feel like them.</p><p>“Excuse me, are you using this chair?” I diverted my attentions from my thoughts and focused on the young woman holding what smelled like a spiced pumpkin latte in her hands. “If you don’t need it, could I borrow it?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but it’s taken.” The false veneer of kindness swept across my face. “If you ask the barista, he can get you one from the back.” Whether or not she heard my long and very exaggerated sigh as she walked away, I didn’t care. She was like most of the people in the place. Just a mindless zombie sucking down their commercial side to the season.</p><p>Don’t get me wrong. I have no grudge against pumpkin and intend on having a couple decorate my doorstep for Halloween. Nor do I fault anyone from the delights of Fall. It’s just…I wanted to enjoy my day off in the small cozy café with one of my friends who was running late. The sooner the frenzy dies down, the quicker I can smell all the other wonderful elements this time of year.</p><p>As I sip my green tea and look down at the small tabletop, I feel a calm wash over me. Scattered around are the reason my best friend Joe and I were meeting here. Today is special to both of us for several reasons. We love to have deep philosophical conversations and often debate about our secret passion for manga and anime. Some say were too old for such childish nonsense, so we keep our meetings and conversations to ourselves. This time, we’re chatting about two of our favorites, Fairy Tail and Bleach.</p><p>There is something about reading and watching fantasy worlds come to life on the screen or book that draws me in. Anything is possible when you’re a wizard or spiritual being. So much different from the normally dull and chaotic mess called reality I reside in. In their worlds, there is an acceptance of who you are meant to be. Walking a destined path with others at your side without prejudice fills my heart with hope and opens my creative mind to what kind of character I could be in a fantasy world.</p><p>Another sigh comes instead. I do my best to keep up with the status quo society dictates I conform to. Fitting in and finding my place on Earth is one opportunity I wish would settle my uneasiness. I should be fulfilled with being a doctor by 26 and serving in the military for a couple of years, but something always makes me feel so empty inside. I feel, I don’t know, like something is missing.</p><p>I release my disparaging thoughts of an unfulfilled life and watch my sanctuary fill up a little more. If it wasn’t for the manga strewn in front of me, I would have texted Joe to meet me at the park. At least there we could speak freely and take in the gorgeousness around us, but this is where he wanted to hang out and I couldn’t say no.</p><p>Something or someone caught my eyes. Among the ravenous pumpkin beasts was an elderly woman in her sixties. It wasn’t her stylish vintage clothing or salt and pepper hair wrapped in a tight bun that got my attention. She had this warm sweet smile on her face that reminded me of someone.</p><p>My eyes stayed fixed as she traversed the gauntlet of assholes not paying attention to find a table. When the one next to me freed up, I stood and waved towards her. “Excuse me ma’am, here’s a table here for you.” Thinking quickly, I tossed my jacket onto the table before anyone else tried to claim it.</p><p>“Thank you.” She sat her tea down and handed me my jacket. “If one more of those pissants ran into me, I would have introduced them to my new handbag.”</p><p>For the first time in days, I let out a good hearty laugh. The lady had spunk and a wit I appreciate. “It’s no trouble at all ma’am. I hope you can enjoy your tea with all this nonsense going on.” My jacket placed behind me; I flash a lopsided smile. “Normally, this place is a slow steady trickle of customers, but they released their Autumn menu today.”</p><p>One of my coping mechanisms is the sigh. The breathy exhale comes in handy when I feel tension or stress coming on. I do it so often that the release of breath becomes a frequent familiar part of my daily routine. Maybe I need to get laid or go to the gym?</p><p>Once back in my seat, I noticed a notification on my phone. What I expected was it to be Joe saying he’s going to be late, but instead it was from the man I’m seeing. I played the voicemail once and then again. After the third time, I deleted it. I just closed my eyes and inhale slowly to calm my nerves, but inside I was a nuclear meltdown ready to lay waste to the city. Who in the hell dumps someone by voicemail!</p><p>Maybe today is not quite the best day to be in the public eye. Hands reached for my iPad and the precious Bleach manga I was so excited to talk about. Just when I thought things couldn’t get much worse, my phone went off.</p><p>“Veronica, if you’re calling to tell me why Marcus dumped me via voicemail, then don’t bother.” It was obvious by her gasp she didn’t know all the details at how my boyfriend of 3 months chose to end it. “Don’t bother to say anything more about this because not only is chivalry dead, but obviously its brother decency also recently departed in the most heinous of ways.” I needed to shut her down before she wanted me to open about feelings and crap. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”</p><p>“What an asshole and here I thought the two you were made for each other. I’m sorry I even set you up. Can I get you anything?” Another breathy sigh left my cherry tinted lips as she dribbled her remorse for another failed relationship. This makes 3 in this year, and I’m starting to give up hope in finding the one person who can understand me. Honestly though, do I even know who I am?</p><p>“There are a few things you can get for me.” The slow draw on both sides of my mouth start to curl as my mind wishes vengeance on the person who is ruining my day. “I could use some cement blocks, a few feet of chain, and a map to a very secluded lake in the middle of nowhere, please.” I traced the rim of my teacup with my finger while still relaying my requests to make me feel better. “Perhaps a nice unpopulated lake where no screaming can be heard.” Something inside of me forced a strong laugh at what I said and even veronica joined in.</p><p>“How about Joe and I come over and watch a movie and make poor food choices instead of sickening violence. We can even watch that Bleach movie you love so much.” Oh, I want the violence. A part of me wants to open his chest, pull out his heart and shove it in his smug pompous ass. Wickedness isn’t my style but each delicious thought of hurting him forced a need to make Marcus feel pain. I suppose I knew it was coming when he tried to get me into bed on more than one occasion, and I shot him down.</p><p>Faking my enthusiasm to spend an evening with her making me admit feelings or whatever she thought I needed to feel, I agreed. “Sounds great and tell Joe I’ll see him at the park. This place is just a little too much for me right now.” I said my goodbyes and sighed for the thousandth time in a span of 30 minutes. I was full of so many emotional bullet holes of everything from failed boyfriends to missing my mother and grandfather. I just want to scream out.</p><p>“Oh my, a young lady who sighs so much must be upset by something. Is everything alright?” I heard the low voice and looked up to the old lady giving me a sweet smile I witnessed earlier. She had a kind of eerie yet calm countenance that seemed to echo within my mind, and I found myself speaking to an absolute stranger about very personal things.</p><p>“I wish I was but thank you for your concern. Being dumped by voicemail today wasn’t in my plans, but my apologies if I caused you any trouble.” I closed my iPad and slipped it in my bag and tousled the anime key chains and such with my fingers. Cue the exhale.</p><p>“Did you love him?”</p><p>“Love? Can there really be such an emotion in this world?” I looked at the few volumes of Bleach still scattered on the table and smiled. “You know it’s funny, I read stories like these about fighting battles, wars and intrigue.” I paused for a moment and ran my fingers down the Renji cover and showed it to her before placing it in my bag. I looked around at the paired-up people before the last book was put away. “In there amongst the fighting, love blossomed. It makes me wonder if I was in that world, I could find true belonging. It’s a silly fantasy never to come true.”</p><p>Looking at the elderly woman one last time made me shake my head. How was I still talking to the ebony colored haired woman with silvery streaks that shined in the sunlight confused me. Maybe it was me wanting to talk to someone or the aura of kindness the aged lady released. Whatever the reason for my mouth nonstop talking, it was time to end it. I stood up, put my coat on, and slung my bag across my body.</p><p>“I wish I could be in a world where love could exist…even for me.”</p><p>My heart seemed to ache at my wishful plea and a small rogue tear fell from my eyes. I hadn’t cried since the day my mother passed away, but when I went to brush them away, I noticed my hand cast a soft golden glow. Not only that, but my body heat increased like a hot flash from a fever. What was happening to me?</p><p>Something strange and terrifying was happening to me and no one in the busy café seemed to notice. Who couldn’t miss the woman looking like a firefly at night? The warm sensation increased with the magnificent bright light. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, my body began to break off into gold outlined butterflies flying up towards the ceiling. The roof, like me, was no longer what it should be as the wooden beams and plaster became a black expanse of nothing.</p><p>Why wasn’t anyone trying to help me? How could they not see the now thousands of illuminations throughout the café flying around their heads? Was this a stroke and I was dying?</p><p>The last thing my eyes saw before I became nothing, was the old woman still sipping her tea calmly like I never existed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Self, How Did I Get Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avaron has found herself in a new place that she knows well, but not quite hoe she got there.</p>
<p>As always, I do not own or can take credit for the amazing work of Bleach and it's characters. The only character I own is the protagonist, Avaron Amane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were no sounds of chatter or smells of the gourd that won’t be named. Just an eerie silence. The haze started to melt away once my eyes regained their focus and were met with whitewashed plaster walls and metal bars. If not for the steady throb in my head, a full-scale panic attack most likely would have ensued. This isn’t the café anymore but something new.</p>
<p>Sitting up wasn’t an option after the small room started to slowly spin. Never a fan of merry-go-rounds or carousels growing up, so having vertigo wasn’t a happy joyous feeling. All I could do was lay still and turn my head to look around at my current location. “How did I get into a prison cell?”</p>
<p>Not only was I behind bars, but when tried to rub my temples, my wrists were restrained. It’s an odd kind of contraption. They looked like a form of stockade more than handcuffs of modern design. Primarily constructed of wood with metal hinges and a sort of crystal coating on the insides aren’t any style of binding I’d seen before. These were no pink fuzzy get-your-freak on design either. This device was serious and made to keep me in shackles, but why?</p>
<p>“Well, Ava, what did you get yourself into?” My head was killing me, my hands were bound, and I somehow got arrested. Three things I never imagined going together. All that could be done was try to retrace my steps from what I remembered.</p>
<p>My mother always taught me, when faced with a situation or conflict, to close my eyes and focus on the root cause or issue. Going back to the start of my day was like any other normal day off for me. I got up, ate, showered and got dressed. Nothing abnormal about that. The only variable was the café. It was busier more than usual and I felt triggered by the annoying hustle and bustle. Surely, I didn’t say something to land me in jail?</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>Pressing on, I remembered getting dumped, much to my dislike. Then my brain fixated on the conversation I had with the older woman. I’m not a person who shares her private life or feelings, but there was something odd how I spoke to a stranger like I knew her. Those eyes enchanted me to open my mouth and get chatty about the emotional fucking for the day. Joe and Veronica never got that much information about me and they were my closest friends.</p>
<p>Notions of sorcery or witchcraft flashed as a viable or even conceivable option before I caught myself letting out a soft giggle. “Wow, I think I need to ease up on the manga for a bit. Like that sweet old woman was a witch come to whisk me away…”</p>
<p>Whisk me away.</p>
<p>It hit me. I never left the café. Instead of walking out the door and going home, I morphed into butterflies. Beautiful yet terrifying golden butterflies. Each detail of what occurred made my head spin more. Well, so much for how I got here, but maybe I can figure out where I am. With fingers crossed, I reopened my big blue peepers and slowly sat up.</p>
<p>Theories flooded my fragile aching mind of possible places or situations that brought me to my incarceration. Even the notion of dying or entering through a wormhole can’t be ruled out as plausible means to my predicament. One thing for sure I knew without a doubt, I didn’t feel any pain as I mutated in a stunning display of light infused lepidoptera.</p>
<p>Sounds of footsteps and the voices of two people were coming closer towards my location. The dialect was a little muddled but with each step and word, it became clearer to understand. “Japanese? Where in the hell am I?” Realizing I might have said that loud enough for them to hear me, I quickly laid back down and faked like I was passed out. It was perfect timing because not only did I need to put on the act of being out cold, but my body felt different.</p>
<p>My limbs felt weighed down as a fuzzy sensation swept throughout my being. Goosebumps formed all over my skin and if I had any real body hair, it would have stood straight up. It felt like static electricity coursing through every organ, muscle, reaching down to my bones. Whoever was coming towards me seemed to amplify this feeling and send an eerie chill down my spine.</p>
<p>“I wonder who or what the prisoner is? She definitely isn’t from the Soul Society.”</p>
<p>Soul Society? Soul…Society? Nothing grabs your attention more when you hear something like that to a Bleach super fan. There’s only one Soul Society I knew about, but it’s not possible. I can’t be. I started to think someone was playing a trick on me or an elaborate hoax. Saying this place was genuine was like saying you saw Santa Claus fly across the sky on Christmas Eve. Even though it was probably a news helicopter, but in your young little mind, you secretly hoped for it to be more. Soul Society was created in fiction, but oh how I wanted it to exist.</p>
<p>“She’s not a Shinigami so she has to be a ryoka who found a way into the Seireitei.” The footsteps stopped as I stayed motionless on the small cot. “If she is, she’ll have a lot of explaining to do on how she infiltrated all our defenses.”</p>
<p>That was enough for me. Cue the vertigo because I no longer cared about my splitting headache or odd swooshing sound in my ears. I sat straight up and look past the thick steel bars to the two men looking back at me. “I have to admit, this is the best role-playing I’ve ever seen, but you’ve had your fun.” Each man was traditionally dressed in the black shihakusho worn by Soul Reapers, but you could get them online. “Love the costumes and even locking me up is a nice touch, but I’m ready to get out of here and head home. It’s been a long day.”</p>
<p>Wait. Did I just speak in Japanese?</p>
<p>A very strong theory built in my head. It’s possible I collapsed in the café and either hit my head or stroked out. Both are acceptable ideas with their own merit, but that doesn’t explain all of this around me. To be fair, there have been cases of patients in comas coming out and speaking about being in a vivid dreamland. Maybe it’s happened to me.</p>
<p>“Role-playing? Costumes?” The familiar lieutenants I knew like my own hand were frowning at me. “Whatever you think is going on, I can tell you right now, is not fake.” Their glare seemed to intensify as the slow upturn of my lips formed a sassy grin.</p>
<p>“Smile while you can because we are the least of your problems ryoka.” Spiky red hair, black tattoo like markings on his face, I knew Renji Abarai’s temperament well and it was being portrayed perfectly. “I would worry about your pretty little head staying on your shoulders after your brought before the Captains.”</p>
<p>“The fierce and mighty Captains of the Gotei 13.” My legs found their strength and was on my high heeled feet. “Tell me Renji Abarai, do you have nightly fantasies about your captain’s adoptive sister?” Before he could answer, I focused on the other “Shinigami” standing next to him with a shocked expression. “Or you Shuuhei Hisagi, did you really place that number in reverence to your fallen captain or is it your favorite sexual position?”</p>
<p>Being devious was one of my strong suits and it showed by the playful smirk on my face. I expected them to bust out laughing and break their assigned roles, but instead got hit with something bringing me to my knees. An unseen force struck my midsection with such a blow that it almost knocked the wind out of me. I can only describe it as a singular violent gust of wind attacking my abdominal area with pinpoint accuracy. There’s no way to defend yourself when you can’t see the attack. All I could do was buckle to the floor and hold my stomach as the pain ripped through me.</p>
<p>“How dare you speak to a Shinigami with such disrespect!” Renji’s loud booming voice resonated in my ears and to my brain. My headache went to a migraine level. “I’m going to enjoy watching you die ryoka.”</p>
<p>Nothing else is spoken. Only the distance echoes of their sandaled feet walking away from my prison cell. I was left with the aftershocks from an invisible assault to myself. The pain was so tremendous, and it’s probable I broke ribs or had internal bleeding. Funny thing though, I managed to sit up and take deep breaths. As a doctor, that shouldn’t be happening to the injuries I thought I had.</p>
<p>10 minutes seems like an eternity when your desperate to regain some small form of composure. I refused to crawl back to the mattress like a slug and show any kind of weakness. Any strength left inside of me gathered to my long legs and got me on one knee before I could stand. I probably looked drunk how I staggered over to the bed, but I managed to make it there and lie down in the fetal position. It hurt less like that.</p>
<p>Once comfortable, I assessed the events that took place. This was no trick being played on me. No Joe or Veronica jumping out of the shadows saying surprise. The abrupt viciousness upon my upper body was no joke or elaborate game. My conclusion was simple; this was real. A reality either by me suffering a stroke or some unbelievably mystical experience happened. Either way, it needed to figure out or my sanity would crumble.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ava…Ava, my child. You need to wake up.</em>
</p>
<p>The resonate sound of my mother’s voice woke me straight up. Like I was a marionette, and someone pulled my strings hard. My breathing was heavy before I got my bearings and laid back down. It’s been a long time since I dreamt about my mother and hearing her voice in my dreams brought the familiar heart ache in my chest again.</p>
<p>It’s difficult to know what time my smart watch stopped working but looking at the light coming from the high window, I guess it was early evening before dusk. Soft subtle shades of reds and oranges saturated the stark plain walls. Such a breathtaking sight to witness such beauty when all around you was nothing but solitude within a cage.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I need to try to get up and address my injuries.” Sitting up wasn’t a problem anymore. As a matter of fact, neither my head nor body hurt. “This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger.”</p>
<p>With my faculties back online, I took a closer look at my restraints. They seemed easy enough to remove and with a few twists of my wrists and a little spit, both hands were out with ease. At least one thing was marked off from my mental to-do list. The rest on my agenda wouldn’t be as easy to tackle.</p>
<p>For starters was my messenger bag. If this place was indeed the Soul Society, the main contents inside might cause a cataclysmic chain of events. No one wants to end the world. Looking around, I found it sitting on a small shabby table. I guess they didn’t think I was the sort to carry a dangerous weapon. There are far worse things in a woman’s purse that could hurt someone than a gun or knife. I lost count at the number of times my mascara brush almost poked my eye out.</p>
<p>Searching through it, all the contents were there. The 4 volumes of Bleach along with 1 from Fairy Tail were still intact but nothing but blank pages. That’s bizarre, but even my iPad and personal items were still where I put them. This made no sense. Only a fool locks someone up with their personal effects and not check them first. These were Shinigami after all, not keystone cops.</p>
<p>Pushing reality to the side, I sat at the wooden table and theory crafted. If this is real, what timeline did I end up in? Had Ichigo made it here and infiltrated the Soul Society? Did the battle between Aizen and the Shinigami happen? In order to keep my head firmly in place on top of my shoulders, I needed the answers to those questions to figure out a backstory.</p>
<p>The sound of my stomach growling got my attention first. It was loud and almost embarrassing if I was around anyone else. I thought prisoners were given food, but thankfully, I always have protein bars and snacks with me. With a mouthful of nuts and dried fruits, I started thinking of what my story is and to stitch up the manga into my bag. Even though they were blank, they still had the covers and it would raise questions I didn’t want to explain.</p>
<p>There are essentials other than a wallet every woman should always have on her. Always have hygiene products, a pen and paper, and a sewing kit. You never know when you need to mend a tear in your clothing. As I stitched the volumes into the inside pocket, I thought of a rational and believable story on who I am. Thanks to my mouth letting them know I know who they are, it would be stupid to make me a character that wouldn’t fit to them.</p>
<p>Who could I be? I’m human but why couldn’t I have clairvoyant abilities? It would explain how I know their names and if push comes to shove, tell them things to prove I’m psychic. Such a shameless act of a charlatan but it could keep me alive until I could get home. I would need to make sure to never lie to any of them because I respected each of the characters. Besides, I’m a rotten liar so I don’t bother in spinning yarns and let my mouth get me into trouble at times instead.</p>
<p>As the last stitch complete and my supplies put away, I barely got to admire my handiwork before I felt a tingling sensation all over my body again. It was spirit pressure and a lot stronger than lieutenants Abarai and Hisagi. The closer the energy got, the more dread I felt in my bones. Power like that came from a Captain and if it was Aizen or one of his henchmen, I’d be screwed.</p>
<p>The intensity increased. I dropped my mind into a meditative state to combat the strength swirling around me. What was strange was how I could see a faint static looking color with my eyes closed. It was a stunning shade of amber with a shadow of bright green in the background. I had to peek and with my eyelids lifting, my content smile rose across my pale rosy lips.</p>
<p>“Captain Kyoraku…” The flamboyant antics and crazy pink kimono he wore over his strong broad shoulders was more than I could ever imagine seeing in real life. If it is in fact my new reality, this Captain is a powerhouse hiding behind his relaxed attitude. Add his sexy five o’clock shadow and smoldering brown eyes to everything else made him the embodiment of manliness.  “Now this is a true honor to have you as my torturer.”</p>
<p>He’s studied me and I could see how his eyes were taking me all in. I stood and decide to give him the full effect of what years of working out looked like. It was a smart choice to wear my black hip hugging skinny jeans and tight fitted red t-shirt with white star that stopped just above my navel. The dragon belly ring jingled with each hip sway closer to the bars of my cell. He was enjoying the view of my curving frame and I thought I saw him lick his lips in admiration of my womanly assets. Was it shameful on my part to shake what god gave me? Probably but if it keeps me alive, I will continue to tease him. Just to make sure he saw all of me, I turned back to the table and grabbed my jacket and cross shoulder bag.</p>
<p>“They didn’t inform me that our captive was such a beauty. You’ve got quite a pair of gorgeous eyes as blue as a clear sky in spring.” The door opened and in walked the flamboyant Shinigami coming towards me. “I can think of several other things to experience with you and one of them doesn’t involve torture. Instead, how about we take a walk and then you can have a chat with a few of us in private.”</p>
<p>You could feel the charming allure mixed in his devilish handsome looks. The faint scent of sake and cologne emulated from his body. Oh, what a dangerous male specimen he was to me. Even the sound of his deep voice made a dull ache between my legs and moistened my lace panties. I couldn’t help but lift my hand and brush my fingertips against the manicured stubble on his jaw.</p>
<p>“You are one extraordinary man.” He’s real and not a hallucination or projection in my mind. Shunsui’s skin was warm and I can feel the contours of his cheekbones with each subtle brushstrokes of my fingers. I think my brain switched off and so did the respectable parameters of getting into one’s personal space. Captain Kyoraku didn’t seem to mind my fondling his face.</p>
<p>“I have been called a great many things, but you beautiful, have made my day.” His large and slightly calloused hand took mine and guided me towards the open door. “I hope you can behave yourself because I would love to know more about you gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Avaron.” His hand felt so nice in mine. “Please call me Ava.”</p>
<p>Looking over at me slightly, that devilish smirk flashed on his face. “Very nice to meet you, Ava.” The gentleness how his rough lips kiss my hand and the way his eyes make love to me wish I wasn’t in imminent threat of dying. I wouldn’t mind seeing if the philanderer Captain was in fact an intense lover or just a big talker.</p>
<p>It was time to face the Gotei-13 and face my fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed Avaron's awakening into the Beach universe. </p>
<p>Next Chapter Teaser: Our heroine meets the not so fictional Captains of the Gotei-13. How will she handle it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captains and The Games They Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava was about to encounter more of the shinigami and hopes to have someone on her side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence, thy name is Ava. As much as I wanted to fangirl scream the whole way to where I was to be interrogated by some of the coolest badasses in Manga form, I knew better. I just let my eyes wander to the stunning view from time to time. The Seireitei was an architectural marvel to behold.</p><p>Rather than try to make small talk, I chose to focus on what I needed to do to stay alive. I refused to forfeit any aspect of my life to a freak happenstance beyond my control. If I am to be on trial, then I intended to use all the knowledge of my secret life as a manga and anime addict to keep every drop of my blood inside my body. One thing I’ve learned from my family and a brief stent in the military was always know your surroundings and be prepared for anything.</p><p>One thing to put some favor on my side was an ally. One that could speak up in times of desperation. Perhaps the tasty looking hunk of Captain I followed behind. What I needed was a reason to speak to him and I soon got my opportunity. Shunsui kept looking at me like he wanted to say something, so I took my shot to gain a friend in my corner.</p><p>“Go on Captain Kyoraku, ask your questions. I can tell there’s something you want to know.” I will admit I had a way of attracting men such as him and many of my exes fit the same profile as the slick charmer. All I do is flash a sweet coy smile, soften my brow so my eyes give the appearance of interest, and finish it off with a pinch of demure charm. I’m not proud of how I attract men, but nobody would ever want the real me. Sometimes it’s best to be with the wrong somebody than all alone.</p><p>“And what is it you think I want to know?” Those unmistakable glances of intrigue and curiosity were so easy to spot. “I am but a humble escort.”</p><p>“A humble escort you say. That’s funny.” I touched his arm and stopped him. “Then let me enlighten you on the obvious and you can take me to your leader before I die what is sure a nasty death.” I faced him and looked into his eyes and smirked “For starters, you cannot keep your eyes from staring at my chest, so I’ll tell you my breast size is 36DD.” His chuckle made me laugh. “All kidding aside Captain, you want to know how I got here and how I know so much about everyone without ever meeting a single Shinigami. As much as you want to ask, you know my answer will come soon enough when I stand before the leader of the Gotei 13, Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.”</p><p>“You could have overheard his name while in your cell. Just like the rest of us.” He leaned down and got in my face. “I will humor you and ask you what you think you know about me. If I believe you, I might try to keep you alive long to share a few cups of sake before you’re sad passing.”</p><p>I stuck out my bottom lip but then scrunched my nose at him and leaned closer to his face until our noses were practically touching. The good Captain was cunning, but I wasn’t born yesterday and could be just as sly. My mother didn’t raise a fool, and I was desperate for a champion.</p><p>“Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, your lieutenant is Nanao Ise. Your favorite food is steamed sake buns, but you dislike powdered green tea. Your best friend is Jushiro Ukitake and has been by your side since your Academy days.” I glanced at his lips that started to upturn to a smile before I drifted back up to his eyes. “Your strength lies in your spirit pressure, but your stamina is a little lacking. Maybe drinking less would give it a boost but you only really need stamina in bed.”</p><p>The look in his eyes let me know I had his attention, but I was far from done. There was one last thing to say and it excited and worried me. “When the flower rages, the flower god roars. When the wind of heaven rages, the god of the underworld sneers…katen kyokotsu.” With an outstretched hand, my fingertips grazed the hilt of one of his zanpakuto.</p><p>The energy I felt was like nothing I felt before. Like a cross between that feeling when your foot falls asleep and getting shocked. Such a strange exhilarating sensation washed over my body. It caught me off guard and a brief image flashed in my mind of me in chains surrounded by darkness. Before I could focus on what I saw, it was gone and so was my balance.</p><p>“You alright Amane-san?” The strong arm wrapped around my waist felt nice as it kept me steady. I was a prisoner, an outsider to this world who didn’t deserve this kind of gentleness. Why didn’t he let me fall to the ground to show my weakness? Such genuine kindness towards me made me adore his character a little more.</p><p>“You could have let me fall but thank you.” Getting my bearing on my own two feet was hampered how he held onto me. The intensity of his eyes and the furrow of his brow made me shiver. Shunsui seemed to be searching for something in my big blue eyes, but what?</p><p>“How can a ryoka know so much about me and be able to take in the reishi around you?” He leaned his head to my ear and whispered. “What you said was the truth and that makes you a very dangerous woman.” I only nodded and swallowed hard at his he was holding me tightly to his fit body. “Do you know the future?”</p><p>“I do but it isn’t my place to speak of things to come. I will never let anyone know their fates in this world.” Our eyes stayed locked on one another and there wasn’t a single sound in the air. “That is my burden to carry Captain. Mine and mine alone.”</p><p>The feeling of stubble grazed my cheek and that meant he was smiling. “A beauty with a dangerous body and brains included. Makes me want to take a detour and have you to myself for a few moments.” He released me and took a step back. “Captain Yamamoto will not go easy on you but stay just as you are, and you’ll survive.”</p><p>“If I survive maybe you can escort me back to my cell.” I winked at him as we began to start walking. “Though I feel like my end is going to be in chains for some reason.” I shook it off and continued to walk down the open hallway until we got closer. I made a hopeful alliance and I think a date. Either way, it gave me a fighting chance with the assembly of judge and jury.</p><p>We arrived sooner than I expected and waiting for us was 2 guards at the impressive and imposing doors. “Good luck and remember what I told you.” He looked into my eyes and smiled. “take a deep breath and let the energy you’re about to encounter flow through you. It’s like an orgasm; don’t fight it and just let it go.”</p><p>With a wink and a soft smile, Captain Kyoraku opened the large thick doors and went inside first. He was right and the spirit energy hit my body like a strong Summer breeze. It was hard to not tense up every muscle in my body, but I took a few deep cleansing breaths and took everything in around me. The more breathed in, the stronger and empowered I felt and heard a voice within me giving me courage to move my feet forward.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ava, stand fast and do not show fear or waiver.’</em>
</p><p>Eyes looking straight ahead. Shoulders rolled back. Head held high. My back story was firmly in place and ready to spin my yarn of truth with just a hint of fiction.</p><p>Each step I took echoed the tap of my high heels on the wood floor. As I walked past each Captain flanking both sides of me, I spoke their names to myself. It mattered not because as my final steps reached their destination, I smiled. These men and women were like role models to the ideal warrior I secretly desired to be.</p><p>I stopped and it would have been the complete photo of the century. Before me was the Commander who deserved nothing but my greatest respect while I was flanked by the legendary league of Captains. A part of me wanted to pull out my phone and snap a pic but knew better. Still would have been funny to see the looks on their faces as I snapped a selfie.</p><p>Head Captain Yamamoto embodied so much strength, leadership, and devotion to his position, that I often wished he were real. That moment I locked eyes with the aged man he was more than I ever imagined, and yet, there was something about him that reminded me of my grandfather. A rare softness in his eyes that I homed in on before he said a word. Sure, he was massively intimidating, but I felt an energy that...it's hard to describe. It felt like coming into a warm home after being out in the frigid night air. It was as if I was experiencing a comfort side to his overpowering reiatsu.</p><p>As much as I was being taken in by the pleasant aura, my thoughts turned towards the sounds of soft murmuring behind me. My mouth, and at times, lack of filter, tends to put me in uncomfortable situations. This, however, was not the place to let the unfiltered mind say something stupid. Only a dumbass would provoke the lion in his territory. I’m no lamb, but I have the brains to tread lightly until such a time presents itself to respond in an aggressive manner.</p><p>I flinched by the sound of the hard tap of the Commander's zanpakuto to the floor. It got everyone's attention and the chatter ceased. “Ryoka, you’ve been summoned to this assembly to discuss how you made it past our defenses among other serious questions. I advise you to speak the truth. Any act of aggression will not be tolerated. Do you understand?”</p><p>I said nothing but nodded and chose to wait to speak until the first questions were asked. I’m still unclear on the exact timeline of their story, but judging by everyone here, I was formulating a plan to lock it in. Patience was going to be my greatest asset. One positive thing from this was the 3 traitor Captains were there and that would help but I needed more.</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>It was a simple question, but it made sense. Know your potential enemy before you destroy it. Such a classic dialogue from the manga. I decided to play along and see how far I would get in this world, parallel universe, or afterlife. Whatever the fuck I was in because any of those options would be right.</p><p>“My name is Avaron Amane, sir. I have no intention or reason to lie to the commander of the Gotei 13." I started to bow to a respectable 90 degrees as I spoke again. "It’s a great honor to meet you Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. You sir, deserve the upmost respect.”</p><p>“So, it’s true you know who we are and yet no ryoka has ever infiltrated Soul Society or the Seireitei.” I met his eyes as I rose. “Explain how this is possible?”</p><p>I smiled and chose my words carefully. It was time to let out my backstory I conceived. There would be no mention of manga, anime, or anything fictional pertaining to them from my world. Just my evasive explanation of the truth with hopes it would be enough to stay the deeper questions in case I let out any future events not yet happened. Interrogations aren’t fun and I’ve witnessed enough to know they could get out of hand.</p><p>“No one in this meeting place knows me because I’m not from the Soul Society nor Kara Kura Town. How I know you and the others is a little crazy to admit, but as I said, I have no reason to deceive you." Another deep breath and my brain gave me the green light to launch my new unique gift. "Sir, I'm familiar with everyone because the special intuitive ability I have.”</p><p>“Special Intuition?” The meeting room started to stir at what I just confessed and another sharp strike to the floor quieted the Shinigami behind me. “There will be silence.”</p><p>"May I explain?" Yamamoto just nodded and a small smile rose on my pale red lips. "It's really rather simple. I can look at someone and their aura opens to me like a book. As if I can see into their souls and read their life and some of you has quite the story to tell."</p><p>I had to pat myself on the back for that ingenious way of explaining how I know them. It wasn’t lying or telling the truth. It was a little column A, a little column B, and judging by the ominous man looking back at me, it paid in dividends. I could tell he was intrigued, and my smile grew a little more.</p><p>“Then explain how you broke through the barriers and how my men found you unconscious?” If I were a fox, my ears would have perked up by the question asked behind me. The only voices I knew were from Lieutenants Renji and Shuuhei as well as Captain Kyoraku. This was someone new and the deep rich vocal tone of his voice turned me on. My heels turned my body around as he spoke again. "If you are not from the Soul Society or the living realm, then where are you from?"</p><p>The Captain that spoke up was unexpected. The somber faced Captain Kuchiki sounded nothing like I expected. I expected him to speak like the voice actor from the anime, but no. It was regal and controlled with a little Barry White sultriness mixed in. Kuchiki was drawn so well in the series, and I could decide if it was his tragic stubborn side or his noble qualities that I liked. Seeing him in living color didn't help my internal debate.</p><p>“For starters Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, I am from the living realm just not from Asia. As for how I got here, I cannot give you answers to your question since I don’t know myself.” I let out a sigh. “One moment, I was having tea on a crisp Fall day and then turning into hundreds of glowing butterflies the next.” The smile on my face became lopsided as my shoulders slumped slightly, but I needed to make them all understand my perspective. “My world has been turned upside down. When I can determine which way is up and which way is down, I'll let you know.”</p><p>“You expect us to believe you just appeared and passed our barriers because of butterflies? Nonsense. She’s obviously lying since she evaded Captain Kuchiki’s question.” My subtle plea of asking for grace was short lived by the acid like snide tone in which the next question came. Captain Kurosuchi was like vinegar on my fries when I asked for salt.</p><p>A warmth started to expand from my chest to the rest of my body when our eyes met. The bugged freak of a Captain wasn't a fan favorite of mine. I despised, no, hated him for the way he treated life in the manga as disposable lab rats. The heat that rose within me radiated my dislike for the Captain and it started to take control of my mind.</p><p>“Captain Mayuri Kurosuchi, I spoke the truth.” My breathy exhale didn’t calm the anger slowly rising from deep within me. “I am from the living realm in the West and I don’t know what caused my body to disintegrate before my own eyes. Fragmentation of the body structure isn’t a possible technology in America.” I practically hissed my answer at him, and it was clear to everyone I had a great dislike for the odd-looking Captain.</p><p>I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I felt as if I was possessed by my own anger and my mouth just oozed all the negative energy from my body. I couldn't help myself until I expelled my hatred for Mayuri out. When I finished, the oddly warm sensation disappeared and, I was left being stared at in a menacing way. Captain Kurosuchi was angry.</p><p>“Captain Yamamoto, we would benefit highly from me interrogating this human to get the truth she claims she doesn’t know. This ryoka needs to be studied because there is more than what she is telling us.”</p><p>The heat pulsed and spread from the tips of my fingers to the heels of my feet. The anger returned and wasn’t aware of the soft rose gold glow around my body. My body started to flicker like a light bulb about to short out. The sound of my voice began to deepen like it does when I get upset, and I was mad. I was ready for a fight.</p><p>“I would rather slit my own throat with a dull rusty butter knife than have you place one disgusting finger on me.” I assaulted him with words rather than my bare hands. He wasn't worth me chipping a nail over. “I know the experiments you've done. Perhaps I shall let everyone know what you're up to. Unlike you, where I come from Cap-tain, there is a clear line between true scientific experiments and the senseless destruction and dissection of innocence. No man, woman, or child of any species deserves the disgusting methods of your so-called methodologies."</p><p>“Such a disrespectful little insect.” His voice went a higher pitch and it was clear I struck a nerve in him if he had one. “I think you should know your place before speaking with such insolence to a Captain.”</p><p>“I know my place among everyone in this room. Me being in the Soul Society puts me at the lowest point on the pecking order.” My back straightened but I kept eye contact on his beady eyes when I said one last thing. "I will happily bow to you when you can see life with respect, Captain Kurosuchi."</p><p>My exhale was like a dragon letting out a heated breath, and all the aggression decreased into a calm state of mind. All I heard as I faced Captain Yamamoto again was a sharp tsk'd from the disgusting Captain. In those few short moments, I realized my temper and dislike of the vulgar Captain may have sealed my fate as an aggressive captive. I took my place in front of Commander Yamamoto and was embarrassed by my actions. I told myself to keep quiet and the first chance that horrendous shell of a hybrid man spoke to me; I blew it. I felt like a five-year-old about to get scolded for doing something bad.</p><p>“Sir, I need to apologize for my loss of control towards the Captain. I promised to be honorable and I showed weakness in my temper.” I kept my respectful bow and continued. “There are some here who have my greatest respect and admiration, and others who I hold contempt for. I ask for leniency and promise to keep my emotions in check for the rest of your questions.”</p><p>“Very well, but you will keep your spirit pressure under control while you are in our presence.” He brought his cane like zanpakuto down for the 3rd time, but I stayed in bent at the waist in shock. “As for any Captain who wishes to speak to her will do so in a respectful manner until I choose to change that.”</p><p>How odd. Between Yamamoto scolding his Captains and hearing about my "spirit pressure", I just froze. My brain shut off and I stayed stuck bent at the waist like a broken robot. After a few seconds, my mind came back, and I once again was face to face with the old Shinigami. If I didn’t know any better, I thought he was studying me for a minute.</p><p>“You told Captain Mayuri that you have similar backgrounds. Was it an experiment that brought you here?” The way he spoke with me in a firm yet inquisitive manner was one of the reasons why I adore him so much.</p><p>“Not a scientist but a doctor, sir. I specialize in trauma cases as well as a combat physician when I served in the military.”</p><p>As I spoke about my background, I couldn’t stop thinking about my mother and wished she were by my side. She would have been proud of me on how I was handling this major mind fucking. Seeing her in my mind gave me an added strength and confidence to make it through this inquisition.</p><p>Captain Yamamoto just kept looking at me. The silence was so great, you could hear a bug fart. You could tell he was in deep thought and the general questions continued from him until he paused again. This wasn’t what I expected. There should have been more interrogating on my infiltration but instead it felt like I was in an interview. Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t complaining but there was something in his eyes that showed he was thinking about something.</p><p>“Is there any Captain who has a question?”</p><p>A shiver went down my spine and I wanted to curl in a ball rather than have a panic attack. My fate was in Yamamoto’s hands and I prayed it wouldn’t end with me being killed. I wanted someone to speak up. Ask a question to make them see I was no threat to them.</p><p>“I do Head Captain.” Not knowing their voices was a burden but it still gave me joy for someone to speak up. Trouble was that the voice came from a Captain who I feared the most. “Do you know everyone’s past, present and future within these walls?”</p><p>Captain Sousuke Aizen. Why did it have to be him to ask that question. Any other Captain and it would have been a simple yes, but Aizen had a way to spin words and I needed to be careful. Confidence was on my side.</p><p>I nodded. “I know your desires, dreams and destinies as well as your past and present. Why does it matter?” Our eyes stayed fixed on each other’s. Oh, he was very handsome but a deadly kind. “Or is it a demonstration of what I know that you truly want?”</p><p>Before he could speak, my champion Captain Shunsui spoke up. “I can testify that her ability is real. She told me things she couldn’t have known unless we’ve met.” He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. I could have kissed that man the moment he spoke up in my defense. “Captain Yamamoto, Amane-san refused to tell my future so it’s safe to say the ryoka is genuine.”</p><p>“Then let her prove her ability to each of us.” Fresh hell, Captain Gin decided to speak up. “I would be willing to allow her to keep her pretty little head if she can show us what she can do.”</p><p>“What would you like to know Captain Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd division? That you love dried persimmons and how after you bit into a dried potato, thinking it was your favorite fruit, hated them ever since?” The smug look on my face and how I tilted my head ever so slightly to one side proved my ability to him. “Shall I continue to tell you what your zanpakuto is capable of as well?”</p><p>I swiftly turned back the head captain and smiled. “Head Captain Yamamoto, I accept the 3rd division leaders challenge, but I respectfully request to deny anything pertaining to the future. There is a theory where I am from that if you step on a butterfly in the forest it will cause an earthquake in a city 5000 miles away. The smallest cause can have the greatest effect.” My confident posture and the way I spoke proved my resolve on the subject. “It would go against the basic principles of science and I'm not willing to test a theory of paradoxes unlike someone in this room.”</p><p>I may have taken a shot at the bug-like looking captain, but it served more as a warning to everyone my resolve to speak what the future holds. Several sets of eyes traveled from me to the freakish captain whose lips were now upturned into a snarl like a tiger ready to strike.</p><p>“See, she may look weak, but this ryoka is not what she seems.” The harsh glares and evil looks between us could have sent a demon up in flames. “Even if she knows about us by some kind of clairvoyance, I’m against her being allowed to walk among us.”</p><p>Crossing my arms under my large chest, I addressed the accusation held against me. “If I was hiding anything Captain Mayuri, then why would I tell you what I thought about you?” My body remained calm and I was dialed in on his little game. “I served in an intense military branch and know your kind too well. I think you’re trying to sway everyone here so you can take me to your lab and turn my body to mush.” I turned my nose up to his area and made a snarky comment. “Hand me a spoon and I will shed my own blood while smiling at you.”</p><p>A harsh tap onto stone silenced Captain Mayuri and I. Captain Yamamoto heard enough. “Very well, Avaron Amane, you may choose 5 Captains. No one will ask what their future will be, but get it wrong,” I looked at him and swallowed hard. “Your life will be forfeit.”</p><p>“And if I’m correct, sir?”</p><p>“Then you will be allowed to live.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. This is only a test, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avaron Amane, who was sent to the Bleach world, is now about to prove she deserves to keep her head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t know if it’s some screwed up coping mechanism, but why was it so damn hard to behave myself? It was a simple process of walking over to a Captain, spout off something about them I read or watched, and go to the next. Did I follow the rules set firmly in mind? Of course not! Each one of these death gods I passed by was like trying to pick your favorite ice cream. Some of them were a delectable and delicious flavor of man that I wanted to sample over and over. Overall, they all had their positives and negatives, but I just had to show my mischievous side. You know, to shake things up, and my first target made mouth water in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13<sup>th</sup> division. You must have the patience of a saint to be able to handle the two overly possessive and competitive lieutenants in your division.” I let out a small giggle before I was close enough to get a good look at him. “My, my Captain Ukitake. You do have the warmest brown eyes I ever seen. Even richer than your best friends.”</p>
<p>My god, I was going to get in trouble. My soul resonated a warning to behave, but the brain said hell no! This was a dream come true and I wanted the full experience if this was my last breaths.</p>
<p>“Your words are very kind, but can you speak more about me?” His eyes bore straight into mine and I swear my breath hitched as he continued. “Tell me something of my past.”</p>
<p>“Then how about your academy days involving you and Captain Kyoraku?” He said nothing but nodded. “You and he were tasked with trying to overtake the Head Captain.” I giggled a little and moved my hands in front of me. Swiping them back and forth. “He swatted each of your attempts like he was shooing away flies. You both tried and tried with your aggressive attacks, but you failed to best the good Commander. Just seeing it in my mind makes me giggle.” The more I described the bigger their smiles got until Shunsui broke out into a loud and infectious laugh.</p>
<p>“It’s impossible for her to know that unless she was there, and I would’ve remembered her if she was at the academy with us.” I got it right and a happy tingle went down my spine. “Amane-san has spoken the truth.”</p>
<p>What I did next took Ukitake by surprise as well me too. Without thinking, I took one of his hands and held it between mine. The spirit pressure that flowed through him into me was like Shunsui’s but slightly different. There was a slight pulsating resonance to it and a distinct caramel-like taste filled my mouth. Once the whooshing sound died down in my ears, the memory of his death filled my heart with sorrow. “Captain Ukitake, the illness you suffer from since you were 3 hasn’t stopped the brilliant glimmer in your eyes or that dangerous smile. Promise to never let either fade.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Amane-san.” Ukitake must have felt what I did because his eyes never stopped searching for something. As I stepped away and let go of his hand, it felt like he didn’t want to let go. Truth was, I didn’t want to leave him but my life needed saving. “What she has said is the truth.”</p>
<p>There was a bow and a sweet smile before I was off to the next Captain. I knew which Captains I wanted to test me but chose them at random. As my red heeled feet moved between each row, I studied all the good Division leaders. They were sizing me up and I was doing the same.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you seem to be the most skeptical here. What would you like to know, Captain Kuchiki?” Byakuya made stoic look good. “Shall I speak about the gardens you keep? Or how old you were when you received your first kenseikan?” The questions laid before him should’ve been enough to prove my psychic legitimacy but judging by his epic intense stare into my eyes, he would need more.</p>
<p>“Tell me something of my family lineage.” I bit on my lower lip and had to think of something, and then I had it. When asked how far back, he simply said to enlighten him. He was so handsome but such a tragic looking man. As much as I needed to speak loud enough so all could hear me, it seemed right to move closer to him and tell him about his family past.</p>
<p>“I will not go into details of the overzealous actions of Koga Kuchiki or the loss of your wife, Hisana. So, let’s do a brief history lesson of your family.” I couldn’t tell if he was surprised by what I said because Byakuya Kuchiki had the best poker face. “The house of Kuchiki is 1 of 4 great aristocratic families in Soul Society. Your grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki was the 27th Head of the Kuchiki clan. Your father, Sojun Kuchiki, should have been the next to take his place but sadly died in action.” I looked at the beautiful scarf around his neck and smiled. “The family heirloom you wear that signifies your rank amongst your family and is made from Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu.”</p>
<p>“Correct.” When he simply bowed his head enough for me to get a passing grade. His normally apathetic slate gray eyes flickered to life for a second as I moved away. Perhaps the Captain isn’t as stiff as I thought, or it’s just wishful think I could get a response from him.</p>
<p>2 Captains down and 3 to go. There was one that I had to speak with because he was one I just wanted to put in my pocket. “We both share the same birthday on December 20th, Captain Hitsugaya, and you also love dried persimmons like Captain Ichimaru.” My devious yet charming smile flashed across my face. “Good things come in different sizes so try to be patient with nature. There is no medical proof that your favorite hobby of taking a nap can grow you taller.” I gave him a wink and watched him blush then get the juvenile scowl Toshiro does so well. “Oh, and it’s rude to spit watermelon seeds at girls.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what she is talking about!”</p>
<p>I stopped in my tracks and a sense of dread consumed every fiber of my body. “Oh really? When you and Captain Aizen’s lieutenant were younger, isn’t it true how you would spit watermelon seeds at poor sweet Momo Hinamori? Or that you think naps will make you grow taller?” The blush on his cheeks let everyone know what I said was the truth, but he needed to admit I stated facts. “If I’ve lied then tell me what isn’t right?”</p>
<p>I leaned down and got close to his face and whispered something to him. “I am not trying to embarrass you because your intellect is impressive for your age. I’m trying to save my life and apologize if I’ve offended you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He sighed and spoke up. “What the ryoka said is the truth.”</p>
<p>Holy crap! That was a close one. I almost felt the razor-sharp blade of a zanpakuto slicing through my neck. Is there a possibility that one of these Captains would lie to get me killed? Absolutely if it was Aizen or his henchmen, but the others? I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn’t hear Captain Yamamoto issue them an order.</p>
<p>“Amane-san, can you tell if any of the Captains are lying?” It wasn’t until I heard a hard tap of his concealed zanpakuto that I snapped out of it and nodded. “Everyone in this room will give the ryoka an honest response to her or will suffer the consequences. Now, continue on.”</p>
<p>It was hard to understand what happened, but the last thing you do is argue with the supreme leader in charge of deciding your fate. I looked across the opposite line and one face stared back at me. I had planned to make him my last, but I just couldn’t help myself.</p>
<p>“What would the great Captain Kenpachi Zaraki like to know?” There wasn’t a word from his mouth other than the smirk that grew across his face it descended to mine. “What’s it going to be?”</p>
<p>Kenpachi Zaraki wasn’t the most attractive of the 13 Captains but he possessed a pure raw strength I secretly found a slight turn on. His body was fit and ripped in all the places it should be. There was something else I immediately picked up on and it was the spirit power coming from him. The same spirit pressure that will one day fuel his bankai to god like proportions but standing so close to him made me feel excited. As if every cell in my body was jacked up on caffeine. It was almost pleasurable how good it felt and the dampness between my legs confirmed it.</p>
<p>“I want to know why you’re breaking out into a sweat.” My eyes widened slightly and wanted to back away, but something within me kept me firmly planted in place. I needed a moment to think because I refused to give him the satisfaction in knowing my reason why I reacted like that. I didn’t really know myself but knew I probably just needed a night of rough sex with the edgy and often maniacal Captain before me. Any man that is that aggressive must be great in the sack.</p>
<p>Something deep inside of me compelled my hand to touch him. Like on autopilot or guided by unseen forces. As it travelled upward towards his scar on his face, I couldn’t stop. The moment my fingertips touched his cheek I got a huge blast of spirit energy. If being struck by lightning felt like this, I would have died. It was euphoric how it travelled around in every part of my body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me out!</em>
</p>
<p>The same vision I saw when I touched Shunsui and Ukitake. This time, I could hear the chains rattling and being pulled tight around my wrists and ankles. The banshee like scream echoed through my mind enough to release Kenpachi’s face and grab my chest.</p>
<p>“Amane.san!” Shunsui came over to me and held me up. “Just breathe and relax. I told you this would happen.”</p>
<p>A few deep breaths and I was back to normal. Other than feeling like I was on fire and then electrocuted, the pain in my chest was gone. “thank you Captain Kyoraku.” I turned and let out a deep exhale. “I could use that drink about now.”</p>
<p>After a shared laugh between him and I, I cleared my throat and released my thoughts and gave Kenpachi a simple reply. “That is my business Captain, but I can tell you there were 11 clouds in the sky the day you gave your lieutenant her name, you hate fermented soybeans, and when did napping become a hobby? That’s just being lazy.”</p>
<p>“You’re pretty good Avaron, but I want to know the answer to my question I asked.”</p>
<p>I don’t know exactly how it happened, but I grabbed him by his Captain’s coat and forced him to my 5’ 11” height and whispered in his ear. “I think you’re an experienced enough man to know what makes a woman react this way.” I released him and walked away without saying anything else to him. I didn’t know what came over me and why I said what I did.</p>
<p>There was one Captain left and I would keep my body intact. I kept a happy smile on my face as I stepped closer to the head Captain himself. It was tactical to pick him but he reminded me of my grandfather so much, I had to speak to him more.</p>
<p>“Head Captain sir, it’s hard to know where to begin.” I bowed to him and kept the same adoring smile on my face. “It might be easier for you to tell me what you would like to know.”</p>
<p>I watched him open his eyes and look at me. “I want to know of your family.”</p>
<p>“My family?” That was a surprise. “Very well. I was raised by my mother and grandfather. The only thing I know about my father was he was the greatest of men. She used to sit me in her lap and tell me stories about how they met one night by a moonlit lake and fell in love.” I had to smile at a memory of my mother’s face as she spoke about the man I never got to meet. “We were a small family but a loving one. They taught me to be the woman before you. I lost them both to illness a couple of years ago and honor them every day.” I chuckled slightly. “My grandfather told me I that look exactly like my mother when she was my age, but I could never hold a candle to her radiant looks.”</p>
<p>Yamamoto seemed to furrow his brow at what I said, and I wondered if I offended him. “Did your mother possess the same abilities as you?”</p>
<p>“My mother was a secretive woman so it’s very possible. She always seemed to know when I was up to something.” I just shook my head and flashed a lopsided grin. “My grandfather didn’t either, but he had an amazing strength and taught me how to fight with a katana or my bare hands.”</p>
<p>After I spoke there was an eerie silence. Add 13 sets of eyes on me didn’t help the anxiousness building within my body. I just wanted to know my fate and prepare for it, that I felt all alone. As if there was a spotlight on me in a dark room but no one wanted to speak to me. No matter how much I wanted to have a panic attack, I needed to stand tall and not show fear.</p>
<p>He tapped his zanpakuto on the hard wood floor. “Avaron Amane, I have come to a decision.” I stepped back and stood there with no spit in my mouth to swallow hard on. Was this to be the final chapter in my life? Would I ever see home again?</p>
<p>There wasn’t a single sound as the wiser head captain opened his eyes and looked at me. “Ava Amane, you have proven your claims regarding your special abilities.” I wanted to collapse that very moment when he gave his final judgment on my character, but he wasn’t done. “The question still remains if you are to return to your cell or be treated as a sequestered guest. Your knowledge could be a possible threat to the Soul Society.” I understood what he said, and it felt like I wasn’t out of danger. “If there is one of the 13 Divisions to act as your guardian, you will be allowed certain freedoms provided you can control this ability. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” I bowed respectfully to him. “As I said before, I have no reason to cause any trouble to such a splendid place.”</p>
<p>“Now then, she may work with your division or not, but it will be a mutual decision between Captain and the ryoka. Which Division will be her ward? Speak now and then we will let her decide where she will preside.”</p>
<p>With the silence filling the room once again, I felt like a middle schooler waiting to get picked in gym class all over again. There were always two douchebag brats picked to be team captains who never wanted a girl to play. I was kind of feeling like that right now.</p>
<p>After a few moments, a slight cough and clearing of someone’s throat broke the quiet chamber. “We’ll take Ava.san as a welcome addition to 8, if she would like to join us?” He never fails to surprise or amuse me, and I need to make a point to thank Shunsui for being the first to speak up. Even his longtime friend and fellow Captain wanted me as well, but would they be a good fit for me?</p>
<p>Sure, both Shunsui and Ukitake are crazy powerful and strong, but do they fit my needs. On the personality side, both would be perfect. I like to drink…a lot. I could take care of Ukitake when he gets ill. I just feel it would lack something, and an idle Ava is a bad thing when there isn’t enough for me to do. Still, if no one else comes forward, I now have options.</p>
<p>“Squad 4 would be happy to accept her medical background as a temporary member.” I bowed my head to Capt. Unohana, but that wasn’t the squad for me. “I want to know more about western medicine.”</p>
<p>That’s a possible option, but trauma is my cup of tea and not cleaning up the mess around Soul Society. Having a third option gave me an idea and the possibility for bouncing between the 3. It would keep me busy and not turn to mischief when I became bored, because I can get bored easily.</p>
<p>“She has an interesting spirit pressure considering she is a mere human. I would be willing to have her stay with our division as well.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t believe it, and I know my jaw dropped at what Captain Byakuya said. He’s such a difficult read by his constant lack of expression. I often wondered what his face looked like when he orgasmed. I choked back a giggle softly at my own perverted thoughts. I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t own the obscene levels my mind frequently traveled. It had its own passport after all, and it was free to roam about the porn filled cabin.</p>
<p>“Sir, you’re allowing me to be under house arrest then?” I gave him a slight bow to acknowledge his offer and nothing more before speaking to them all. “I understand your trepidation, but I arrived here against my own will. I don’t know how it happened or who was responsible. I took an oath to save lives and I may have taken some during wartime, but I have no intention of doing that here. You all have a part in maintaining the balance and I will not be the one who tips the scales.” I let out a long sigh and dropped my shoulders slightly. “I appreciate the offer Captain Kuchiki and will think about it, but it’s not much different than being confined to a cell…just a prettier view.”</p>
<p>Something in the way Byakuya offered me to stay with the 6th division made the excitement die a little. This wasn’t my home or my friends. I felt more like a prisoner than a free explorer but understood their reason to be on high alert. The more my mind started to wonder if anyone was worried about me, the more I lost my confidence. Were Joe and Veronica upset when they showed up at my home to find me missing? Thoughts of them possibly freaking out about my disappearance was starting to take its toll on me and my normally controlled brain. Did they even care I was missing?</p>
<p>A heavy sigh released from my lungs and exhaled from my lips. Like all negative emotions, they either left my body or were forced deep into the recesses of my very soul. I loved them both and I knew they cared for me. I just prayed…I don’t know. Part of me wished they didn’t know I was gone. I would carry their burdens of mourning a lost friend. While I was in deep thought about my home, a scruffy deep voice seemed to bring me back to reality.</p>
<p>“We can use her medical skills to heal our members.” Everyone in the room was as shocked as I was, and all eyes were looking down at Captain Kenpachi. Our eyes met and I heard a distinct growl come from the upturned lips in the form of his classic diabolical smirk. “If you stay with us Amane.san, you will train with us. If you’re weak then you’re out.” A shiver started from my neck and down my spine at how he was looking at me. What the hell was Captain Zaraki up to? “I’m curious to see what fighting skills, among other things the ryoka has to offer.”</p>
<p>My instincts came over me, and I rose my eyebrow and grinned wickedly back at him. He wants to play then let’s play. “I know your division is no place for weaklings, but can it handle the injection of estrogen?” Chuckles were heard freely now about the vast meeting hall, and Captain Yamamoto allowed them. “Interesting thought about staying with your division. The 11<sup>th</sup> wouldn’t be my first combat assignment.” Our eyes never left one another as we exchange hard stares mixed with smart-ass wit. “It would make sense and give Captain Unohana’s division a break from your rowdy squad members.”</p>
<p>“Very well, the young ryoka will be with division 11. If there are no complaints, then the meeting has ended.” I snapped my neck around and was shocked at what he decided for me. It was supposed to be my choice, but looking into the eyes of the older Captain, I knew it best to not challenge his decision. “Amane-san will stay in the 1<sup>st</sup> division until morning where I expect you, Captain Zaraki, to bring her to the 11<sup>th</sup>. I will expect regular reports while you are here.”</p>
<p>I reluctantly smiled and bowed to him in submission. It was either trust him or go back to jail. I didn’t want to go back to that cold empty cell, and I wanted to take advantage of this amazing gift to see their world in living breathing technicolor.</p>
<p>“Very well sir, may I join your monthly tea ceremonies then?”</p>
<p>“I will expect you there. Captain Kyoraku, you will escort her with my lieutenant to the division.” With a hard tap, the meeting was adjourned.</p>
<p>I stayed where I was and in deep thought. None of this made sense to me, but like he said, I wasn’t a threat. Just a weakling of a human as fair as they were all concerned.</p>
<p>“I guess I owe you that drink Avaron.” I turned and saw Shunsui and Jushiro walking towards me. It made me smile to see them both.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I could go for several right now along with something to eat.” To see them side by side made the inner fangirl in me want to squeal out. “I guess your humble escort duties aren’t yet fulfilled.”</p>
<p>“I think we can make sure you have plenty of both.” Shunsui looked at me and I knew what he was thinking about. “Jushiro, you’re not going to refuse my invitation to drink this time with such an attractive addition to the party?”</p>
<p>Ukitake bowed his head and kept his eyes fixed on mine. No one needed to be a psychic to know why he chose to come along. I would want to know my potential enemy too if I were in his shoes.</p>
<p>As we started to leave, Captain Kenpachi blocked me from going out the double doors. “Can I help you Captain?” I had to admit, I liked being sandwiched between Shunsui and Ukitake for safety reasons. Especially after what happened when I touched him.</p>
<p>“Be ready to work tomorrow.” He stepped closer to me and I started to feel that intense electrical fuzzy feeling again. “Remember what I said, if your weak, then you’re out.” Before I could say anything smart, he walked away.</p>
<p>“What a charmer.” A sigh fell from my red stained lips and shrugged everything off. “Shall we go?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next will be about her life in the 11th Division the interesting characters within the squad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What A Day For A Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jut a typical week for Ava Amane and the Division 11.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why did Captain Yamamoto send me to the 11th when he said I could choose here I wanted to go?” I sipped my fifth glass of sake and looked at Captain Shunsui and Ukitake. “That squad is not high on my stay list but I guess it could have been worse.”</p><p><br/>“Where did you want to go?” Shunsui refilled my cup with a smirk on his face. “You seemed happy with Captain Kuchiki’s offer.”</p><p>I looked at his handsome face and had to slowly flash a soft devious smile. “He is very handsome and I would enjoy having conversations with him, but no, I bounced between staying with 2 different divisions. One that could use my medical background, and the other that needs an injection of womanhood to teach them a couple of things.”</p><p><br/>Captain Ukitake must have figured out what I wanted that he smiled before he sipped his own sake. “Do you think you can handle the 11th’s level of rowdiness? You could speak with the Head Captain and ask for a transfer.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure it will be fine and to be honest, I’ve been in worse situations.” I lifted my cup to them both as an odd giggle came out. “To a new assignment and the prospect of new friends until I can find my way home.”</p><p><br/>That was a week ago…sigh.</p><p><br/>Things didn’t get off to a great start when the abrasive Captain came to collect me after that amazing evening with the handsome Captains. The hangover I felt was a test of patience. I didn’t expect much and that’s what I got when we finally arrived at the 11th squad.</p><p><br/>His basic introduction to the Division was simple; She’s here, this is her name, and if your hurt, she’s your man. There was no mention where I was staying or if there was an area that could serve as a medical facility. All I was left with was a few grumbled words from the Captain under his breath as he sauntered away, a bunch of shocked Shinigami, and Yachiro pulling me away down some corridor.</p><p><br/>“Lieutenant, where are you taking me?” She was strong for being so small. I noticed Ikkaku and Yumachika followed behind us.</p><p><br/>“Just follow me and I’ll show you where you get to work.” She laughed and kept pulling me as fast as my heels could walk. “Kenny is happy you’re here and you get to take care of everyone.”</p><p><br/>“Uh huh.” I didn’t believe her for a second but appreciated her saying it. At least one person was glad I was staying with them. “Lieutenant Yachiro…” My whiny tone fell on deaf ears as she continued down the corridors to a building. One short walk down the hallway and she finally stopped.</p><p><br/>“Here we are.” She slid open the door and smiled. “This is all yours.”</p><p><br/>The smell of dust and neglect filled my nose and I sneezed violently several times before it stopped. My eyes focused on what looked like a derelict storage room with stacks of boxes everywhere. Just the sight of soot and filth was enough to make me rethink that prison cell.</p><p><br/>“I’m supposed to make this into a functional medical clinic?” The raised pitch as I spoke got their attention. “You’re joking right?”</p><p><br/>I looked down at Yachiro who was nodding her head and looking back up at me. “This used to be where the Division team members had meetings with the Captain, but Kenny doesn’t like that stuff so now it’s yours.”</p><p><br/>With a deep sigh, I stepped inside the room. Each step churned up more dust and I immediately went to a window and opened it wide. The smell of fresh clean air filled my lungs and after a few coughs, I knew what needed to be done.</p><p><br/>“I need cleaning supplies.” I saw another window and squeezed between the large wooden crates and opened it wide. “Lots of cleaning supplies.” As I went down to each window and freed the dank musty scent from the room, I called off a list of items I needed to make this place a clean room. “rags, buckets and whatever you use in terms of soap so I can disinfect this hell hole. Scrub brush would work to although fire might be a better option.”</p><p><br/>“That’s quite a set of demands.” I walked around the maze of boxes and back to where they were all standing. With a slight scowl on his face, Ikkaku glared at me. “Anything else, ryoka?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, there is, Madarame Ikkaku.” My eyes never left his. “I need something to sleep on as well as something to wear while I clean this excuse of a room. Until I have completed my task, no one is allowed in here.”</p><p><br/>“You’re not actually going to sleep in here are you?” My eyes shifted to the Yumachika and I merely nodded to him. “Captain Kenpachi will hear about this and wouldn’t approve.”</p><p><br/>“Well, he isn’t here, now is he? Your Captain is only following orders and there was none said to him to make sure I was cared for.” I came towards them and got close to them all. “Doctors are known for sleeping close to the wounded they attend to. If your Captain has an issue with this, then he should have been here.”</p><p><br/>“You walk a very thin line and need to be grateful you are still breathing.” I turned towards Ikkaku and kept my sly grin. If he and I were going to face off after ten minutes of meeting me, then so be it. “I don’t care where you sleep but remember who allowed you to come here.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, I do. It was Head Captain Yamamoto who sent me here.” I decided to teach him a lesson and hoped it would force him to back away. “I would advise you to tread lightly or some of your secrets will fall upon ears that love gossip.”</p><p><br/>You could hear a pin drop by the silence. No words were spoken. Just the intense glares we were giving each other. I knew how intense Ikkaku can be. If I would have shown weakness, he would have reacted to my disadvantage. I wasn’t there to start trouble, but I had to stand firm as a strong human woman.</p><p><br/>A smirk started to form on Ikkaku’s face. “I think you’re going to get along here just fine. Even if you’re a human.” He started to chuckle out loud and walk away with his fellow squad member. “You’re going to be an interesting challenge Ava Amane.”</p><p><br/>“Just Ava is fine.” I had to hold back my smile as his bald head shined in the afternoon sun. I drew my attention back to the room and sighed. “Well, this room won’t clean itself and I’m burning daylight.”</p><p><br/>“That smelly old room can wait. Come on Angel, I’ll show you around before you get to work.”</p><p><br/>“Angel?” With another tug on my hand, we were back down the hallway. She showed me the bathhouse which added to my list of how I was going to bathe with men. Yachiro took me to the kitchens and where we eat our meals. By the time we returned, all the boxes had disappeared and in the far corner was everything I requested. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all.</p><p><br/>All week I dusted, cleaned, and scrubbed every inch of the large, abandoned room the former Captain and his seated officers once used. From the impressive hardwood flooring to the ceiling, every inch had to be disinfected until every molecule of grime disappeared. It’s amazing how a crap ton of elbow grease and a little Bring Me the Horizon playlist, could morph the ignored spacious area into a proper treatment room. I had to take everything in when I finished. The room’s transformation from disregarded meeting space to the pristine and clean state took my breath away.</p><p><br/>I did some recon and found long banners of the division’s insignia and used them for privacy between each patient bed. It turned out to be one bad ass looking place; like this is where a warrior would come for medical aid. Still, if these pristine plastered walls could talk, I bet there would be some interesting stories to tell.</p><p><br/>It wasn’t long after I finished cleaning that medical supplies started to be delivered from the 4th division. Yachiro had a way of talking to several of the Captains about my honorable duty to the 11th, and Captain Unohana sent me eight beds and supplies I needed to undertake this herculean task set upon my shoulders.</p><p><br/>I really enjoyed speaking with her as she showed me around her division. She was amazed how we didn’t use any kind of healing kido, but a primitive way of dealing with the sick and such. I had to laugh at how she called us old school, when they were living in a flashback to the Edo Period of Japan. She suggested I triage and stabilize any patients that had serious injuries and then send them to the 4th. I appreciated the offer, but that’s not going to happen. They are my men I am responsible for and I will take care of them. Nonetheless, it was a pleasant conversation with the promise of many more.</p><p><br/>Throughout the week, Yachiro visited me daily. Not to help clean but keep me company. I didn’t mind it and there were times after the filth lifting was complete that I often took visitors. It was nice how our shared curiosity gave us a common ground to get to know one another within the division and out.</p><p><br/>“Hey Amane, the captain wants…you…to.” Ikkaku stopped and with wide eyes looked around the room. No one could see it until I finished and now it was ready for an unveiling. “This was nothing but an abandoned room, and you…I think I like this.” I could only shake my head at him as he walked around and took everything in. They are a bunch of lazy asses when they aren’t fighting, so I’m sure my overachieving ass is new to them. It makes me puff up my large chest even more with pride at my achievement.</p><p><br/>Since my first introductions with the whole division, it’s been one surprise after another. After everyone broke out of their stone like appearance at the ryoka staying within their ranks, they seemed okay with me being here. Even with me being a woman didn’t seem to give them any issues, other than having to clear out of the baths at a certain time so I could bathe in privacy. Not that some of them didn’t try to sneak a peek, but I was taught quickly to use my ability to see spirit pressures with my eyes closed. I remembered that from being in my prison cell but Yachiro helped me to focus more on it.</p><p><br/>Ikkaku Madarame and Yumachika Ayasegawa were the ones in the division who surprised me the most. I knew their personalities and assumed they would give me the most trouble. Never assume anything with this bunch. From day one, they were tasked with showing me the ropes of life here in the 11th, but both seemed a little too happy with their new task. Neither complained, but merely said I looked like an interesting challenge.</p><p><br/>“Captain wants you to start having your meals with us now that you have settled in and completed your cleaning.” Yumachika was never without Ikkaku, and I wondered if there was maybe something going on between one another. Ikkaku struck me as a top kind of guy and Yumachika the bottom, but again, never assume anything. They were two Shinigami I needed to watch out for because I can safely say they believe in the saying, share and share alike. That included the women they enjoyed together.</p><p><br/>“Sounds good.” I was putting my last red heel on my foot and looked up at them. “I really need some more clothes to wear and want some running shoes. What you have for footwear isn’t my taste.”</p><p><br/>“You belong to our division and should dress as we do.” Yumachika’s look was a mix of disappointment and jealousy. The metrosexual peacock quickly learned my love for things edgy but girly. Spend one evening painting my and his toenails, and it sparked a whole new level in our blossoming friendship.</p><p><br/>“Yes, I know my place here as indentured servant.” I stood up and put my hands on each of their shoulders. “But I am not a Shinigami and don’t need to put on airs as one.” I let out a sigh and felt Ikkaku’s energy coming towards me.</p><p><br/>“You are one of us and not our slave.” I felt Yumachika’s next on the other side. I started to get warm and it signaled my spirit pressure was rising as I cast a pearly gold color. That was the first thing they taught me since I started cleaning this place up.</p><p><br/>I grabbed each one of their hands and pushed on a pressure point and made them wince much to my satisfaction. “Never underestimate this weak human you are trying to get pervy with.” I released their hands and laughed. I knew what he was doing, and he and Yumachika have been working on finding triggers to spike my reiatsu. They taught me a technique to bring it out more, and I impressed them by my tenacity. Let’s face it, I have something going on within me and they want to see how much of a kickass bitch I can be.</p><p><br/>“You’re getting stronger Amane, but we need to get your spirit pressure to flow out of you without getting you in an emotional state.” I looked at Yumachika and smiled in appreciation of his efforts to help me. I flicked his feathers and stepped away from the manwich.</p><p><br/>They both explained to me how they all could feel and sense my reiatsu but being able to use it was another thing entirely. “You’re beautiful when you glow that gorgeous pink, but I want to see it without the intense angry look. You’re going to get wrinkles if you aren’t careful.” My look of shock made him and Ikkaku break into hysterical laughter at my expense, but I didn’t mind it. I really enjoy their company and they have been the best senpais…so far.</p><p><br/>“Wrinkles are a rite of passage into the underworld after I die, and I have no intentions of dying before my time.” I winked at them both and walked around the room I created. “I have to admit this has turned out better than my expectations.” As the Yarrow crested banners swayed slightly from the breeze from the outside, I couldn’t force the happy smile on my face to fade.</p><p><br/>What started as a rough start turned into a damn good week after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am such a slacker for posting chapters but I wanted to make sure each chapter flows since this is a rewrite from my original work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. For Those About To Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unusual request gets approved and Avaron Amane is too thrilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclosure: I do not own the amazing works of Bleach. Only the protagonist is my own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My loud finger tapping on the top of my hand matched the ticking of my bedside clock. The steady rhythm mixed with the displeased look across my face was evidence of the growing frustration within me. Anymore bitching from Ikkaku and Yumachika about my approved visit to the living realm would teeter me over the edge.</p>
<p>“Come on guys. It’s beyond my control on who escorts me to Kara Kura Town so knock it off.” I finished making my bed and ignored them. Anything was better than feeling angered, and it was funny how it calmed me down. “I could use some personal things to make my charming corner a little prettier with some pillows or flower vase.”</p>
<p>“You belong to our Division and we should be the ones to take you. I could care less what you want.” Ikkaku’s growing anger fell on deaf ears. “Are you even listening to me, little one?”</p>
<p>That was the same lame song I heard from Yumachika and Ikkaku for two weeks after I received the okay to go to the living realm for supplies. It was merely a request after my first report to Yamamoto. I had to borrow a kimono that day for the tea ceremony shortly after creating the medical masterpiece we were seated in. Why the good head captain allowed my request shocked everyone, but the icing on the cake were the escorts that pissed Ikkaku and Yumachika off.</p>
<p>A sigh left my lips and the explanation needed to come out. I took a seat on the freshly made bed and removed the socks from my feet. If they weren’t going to listen, then so be it.</p>
<p>“First, don’t call me little. I hate that name Renji gave me and look at it this way.” They needed to focus on what I tried to tell them for the millionth time. “If Yumachika went with me, he would have too strong of an opinion on what I buy, and you Ikkaku, would just rush me. Shopping is never to be rushed. I need Rangiku because she’s a woman like me and Renji’s just too fun to fuck with.” I placed my first high heel on my foot and continued my speech. “Guys, if you stop acting like children, I promise to bring you back whatever you want. Assuming my money and credit cards will work in there. I need this since I can’t leave the 11<sup>th</sup>.”</p>
<p>Ikkaku’s frowny face got worse to the point he looked like he ate a pickled plum. “What did you expect? You left to sneak off and have a drink with Captain Kyoraku without telling anyone and save the excuse you got kidnapped by him. You’re lucky the Captain didn’t throw you in a cell for your insubordination.” He tsk’d at me before sitting on my freshly made bed. “Why do you need anything when you have everything right here?”</p>
<p>“Because my shiny head friend, I’m stuck here for longer than I thought.” I sighed and the other shoe was on my foot. “I want some new clothes and a few pretty things for my little corner while I’m stuck here.”</p>
<p>“Did you just say pretty things?” Renji walked in at the right time with Rangiku behind him. Her eyes were sparkling with the thoughts of shopping just like mine.</p>
<p>Renji was an interesting story how we became friends over a month ago. Since that day in the prison, he didn’t have a high opinion of me until he dropped off a gift from his Captain. We talked and the next day, he brought Shuuhei and Rangiku to meet me. He quickly burrowed into my heart as a brother I wanted to beat up.</p>
<p>“Yes, smart ass.” Swinging my bag over my head, I flashed a cheesy grin. “If it weren’t for Captain Ukitake bringing me over a stunning privacy screen, some Japanese stackable dressers, and a foot stool I use as a nightstand, I wouldn’t have anything but a bed and a blanket. I mean, would it fucking kill you to have a pillow for me to rest my head on?”</p>
<p>“Who are you and where is Amane?” I took a swing at Renji, which he dodged and started to laugh. “Never mind, she’s right here.” I rolled my eyes at him and adjusted my bag across my body. I wasn’t about to take a chance and leave it here for someone to go through. There were a couple of times, I would return after my bath to find a drawer slightly askew.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised our Captain even allowed this sleeping arrangement since it’s away from everyone else.” Yumachika seemed bored by our conversation. “If anything happened to you, who would hear you scream for help?”</p>
<p>“He is not my Captain, so why would he give a damn where I slept or if I were being attacked? I could sleep outside, and I doubt he would bother to give me a blanket.” My declaration came with mixed responses, but I wasn’t done. “As I said before, I’m like an indentured servant biding my time until I leave. Nothing more to him.” It was the truth, and even though I’m grateful for them letting me stay with the squad 11 hooligans, it didn’t mean I was one of them, did it?</p>
<p>“He is your Captain, and you need to remember that. So, you’re not an official squad member, but you are with us and that means something.” I struck a nerve with the feathered Shinigami. “Amane, you serve a purpose here like we all do. None of us can imagine what you’re going through but try to understand you are welcome here. You’re not a slave. You’re not a prisoner. You’re our healer.”</p>
<p>The all too familiar sigh released my red stained lips. Yumachika’s snarky voice had an undertone of caring and I just had to hug him. “That was sweet. Thank you, Yumachika. I’ll try to remember that.” I felt a sharp sting on my right ass cheek and looked over my shoulder to see Ikkaku removing his large stone hand from my backside. “Ouch! Ikkaku, are your hands made of concrete?” He said nothing but pointed his finger at me.</p>
<p>“Well, we have some news for you.” Rangiku plopped down on one of the beds. “The Head Captain has given you some currency to use along with a list of things he would like to be brought back.”</p>
<p>“What!” Everyone but Renji and Rangiku exclaimed in perfect harmony.</p>
<p>“Any theories on why he’s letting me go to Kara Kura town?”</p>
<p>“All we were told was to escort you so you could get anything you need.” I plopped down next to her and sat in deep thought. “Ava, this is a good thing and gives you a chance to spend some money and go shopping.”</p>
<p>Rangiku’s eyes met mine. There was silence for a moment before we both got excited. Two women from different worlds bonded quickly for our love to shop, desire to drink men under the table, and gossip. We quickly bonded the day Renji brought her with him. Poor Shuuhei and Renji could just watch us gab about everything womanly. We’ve been close since then.</p>
<p>“I do love to shop.” I smiled and noticed 2 frowning faces looking back at me. “Will you two knock it off. It’s not right to wear a uniform I have no rights to. If you play your cards right, I might bring you both back something epic.”</p>
<p>“Better not be some lame gift Amane.” Ikkaku leaned against the wall closest to me and crossed his arms. “My granite hands might have to give you a repeat performance on your ass again.”</p>
<p>My grin rose. “So, that’s what you’re in to? Good to know.” I winked at him because I knew he loved to dominate the ladies that gave him pleasure. “And I never give crappy gifts.”</p>
<p>Ikkaku reached for my hand and placed a bracelet on my wrist. It was a simple design but pretty. “It’s a limiter so you don’t turn into hollow bait. Keep it on until you come back.” I looked at it and started to feel different; lighter somehow. “If Renji or Rangiku say you need to leave, you do it. We don’t know if you can defend yourself against a hollow, and don’t care to know what the punishment would be from Captain Yamamoto if you got killed.” All of us shivered at what that man was capable of.</p>
<p>Prepare for sarcasm…</p>
<p>“Awe how sweet you care about me and your own ass.” I kissed him quickly on the cheek and flashed a crinkle nose smile. “I’m not dying, and I have a couple of lieutenants to watch out for me.”</p>
<p>To be honest, I never believed in instant connections of bonding like this, but I’ve always been opened to change. All 4 in the room were extremely strong Shinigami. They were death reapers and to consider becoming friends with a weak human surprised me. Seeing them sitting in the new medical ward reminded me of Veronica and Joe.</p>
<p>Before we could start the great shopping spree, Captain Kenpachi needed to know I was leaving. How convenient his office was located next to the medical care room. I knocked and waited to hear the gruff sound of Captain Kenpachi voice telling me to get in there. When I slid the door open, I saw an almost human sight of father and daughter. He was sitting at his desk like he was doing real work and Yachiru was coloring on the tatami mats.</p>
<p>“Captain, I’m leaving now for Kara Kura with Lieutenants Abarai and Matsumoto. Is there anything you need?” He didn’t look at me, but I could feel his agitation come from the grunt of his vague acknowledgement of my existence and the flash of spirit pressure attacking my frame. “Perhaps some new bells or some hair gel for that stylish do? Nobody uses soap to get lift like you do.” A typical growl resonated out of his body as he ignored me. I wasn’t trying to piss him off, but it just came naturally to be a smart ass around him. I didn’t give him a chance to say anything. I just slid the door shut hard and walked away.</p>
<p>To be honest, it fucking pissed me off how he acted around me. Since my introductions to the squad, he scarcely said ten words to me any time he was around. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t expect my greeting to be filled with pomp and prose ushering my way into their division; this is Kenpachi we’re talking about here. Hell, in the month and a half I’ve been here, Kenpachi only spoke to me 3 different times. Each time with hardly any words spoken. The last instance was when he asked if I was done cleaning yet. I wanted to tell him to go stab himself with his own hair, but instead stuck with a simple backhanded wave and fuck you smile.</p>
<p>Oh, how he infuriates me. Everyone is trying to know me but him. What the hell did I do to him!</p>
<p>“Kenny, why are you so mean to our angel?” I held back a laugh at what Yachiru said, but it didn’t matter how he was with me. I’m not at a level where he would want to fight, so in his eyes, I am insignificant.</p>
<p>Why am I here in this squad? I have a nagging feeling the old Captain had alternative reasons for putting me here, I’ve just haven’t figured it out yet. Did I say something that alluded my desire to be stuck in this intense and often lazy division? Or was it something entirely different I’m not seeing? Whatever the cause for Yamamoto’s decision to place me there would have to wait. I’ve got a date with the Living Realm.</p>
<p>I caught up quickly with my shopping partners as the gates to the Human realm opened for us. The black hell butterflies dancing around us were so beautiful. Renji kept a hold of me so I wouldn’t dawdle or touch anything. Like I would do that. Okay, maybe I would, but the precipice was no place to investigate. We passed through with ease and my eyes didn’t blinked once when I took in the sights of Kara Kura town in real living and vivid color.</p>
<p>There were a couple of reasons why I wanted to come to the human realm other than to see it for my own eyes. The first was obvious and that was to go shopping as I requested. Yay! Rangiku shares my enthusiasm when I told whatever I bought today would be hers after I made it back home.</p>
<p>Second, where did I fit in here? Do I as Avaron Amane exist at all in this setting or is this in fact an alternative world I ended up in. A simple test was done, and it involved using my bank cards and cash.</p>
<p>I walked into a medical supply store and purchased a few pairs of scrubs and some minor medical necessities. I handed the lady my credit card, watched her swipe the mag stripe and waited. Thirty seconds later, she smiled and handed me back my card and a white receipt to sign.</p>
<p>What. The. Fuck.</p>
<p>My money got exchanged and my cards worked, so I took the experiment a little further. Time to see if I exist. I took a seat by a nearby bench and pulled out my iPad. Thank god for free wi-fi. When I saw the screenshot of me with my friends at work, homesickness set in. I’ve been so busy that I forgot my friends back home.</p>
<p>Renji sat next to me as I reminisced looking through my pictures. He’d occasionally laugh at some he saw until he stopped at one of me in full combat gear. “Ava, your eyes are almost black in this picture.” I enlarged the screen and said it was probably the angle of the camera when the photo got taken. Those eyes looked ominous staring back at the two of us.</p>
<p>“Renji, I’m going to do a search on me.” He nodded and leaned up closer to see me start typing. “My currency and bank accounts worked perfectly. Now let’s see if I can find me.”</p>
<p>I typed my home address…no search found. Next was the hospital I worked at…no search found. I took a deep breath and typed my name…I got a hit.</p>
<p>The strong hands I used to save lives shook as the images started to load on the screen. I didn’t want to have a panic attack, but I felt it on the rise. My eyes closed shut as the image completed.</p>
<p>“Holy crap, that’s you Ava. I know this manga. Give me some money.”</p>
<p>My eyes shot open and there I was in a character drawing. I couldn’t think and just handed him my wallet. As the images came onto the screen of me as a character in a manga, I started to feel that all too familiar warmth before my spirit pressure spikes. The stone on the limiter lit up and I quickly calmed myself down since I didn’t want to attract a hollow attack.</p>
<p>“How the fuck is this even possible?” I opened my favorite manga reader and typed in the name my life is depicted under. “A Maiden’s Misadventures. Seems pretty fitting title for my life, even though it’s creepy as hell.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, it was there and the last date it was published was the day I left. My thoughts were going into hyperdrive of possible theories about my recent discovery. Renji came back and handed me a current copy and gracing the cover was of my favorite coffee shop, and the title, <em>Autumn Blues</em>.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t believe it until I saw it.” He quickly fingered through the pages and stopped, then showed me what he was looking for. “The day you arrived you mentioned being at a coffee shop, right?” I couldn’t believe it. My hand went to my mouth and that’s where it remained as I relived that very day through the pages of the manga. Helping the old lady, my ex-boyfriend dumping me over voicemail; it even had the mental images in my head of dismembering my ex. I rather liked that part, but the difference was me leaving the coffee shop and sighing while I looked up into the sky.</p>
<p>“How is this even possible?”</p>
<p>Well, I can cross out my biggest mental question off my list. This is an alternative universe where they are real, and I’m the fictional character. I didn’t know whether to bust out laughing or start freaking out. My thoughts were just stuck in an infinite loop of craziness. It wasn’t until Renji bonked my head with his big fist that brought me back.</p>
<p>“Renji, you cannot tell anyone about this until I speak to Captain Yamamoto, okay?” He nodded and put his strong arm around me. “There are things that I don’t understand, but it’s clear to me now, this is a very dangerous place for me to be.”</p>
<p>“It’s not.” He brought me closer and flashed his typical smirk. “Normal humans don’t possess the spirit pressure you have nor can they get into the Soul Society like you did.” He closed the manga and sat it beside him. “Besides, this really doesn’t mean this is you. Your tits are way too big in here.”</p>
<p>I chuckled and knew what he was doing, and I couldn’t help but rest my head on his capable shoulder. He understood this situation and how it needed to be, and we needed to have a very private conversation when we got back. Renji didn’t know everything about me, and he didn’t seem to care. Either he took me for face value or he’s a good spy.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Renji, for being here today.”</p>
<p>We finally collected Rangiku from some dress shop, and the mind-blowing revelation of me stuck in a parallel universe was put on hold. My money was good here and we had shopping to do. “There’s a kimono shop so let’s buy some outfits there. I’d stand out less if I bought something more traditional to walk around the Seireitei and for Captain Yamamoto’s tea ceremonies.”</p>
<p>“You can still borrow any of mine since we wear the same size.” Rangiku’s eyes lit up more. She looked like a little girl who got a pony for their birthday. “I like that idea and there’s another shop where we can get other Japanese styles as well.” God, I love her mind and how she thinks. Shame she’s in love with a monster.</p>
<p>From shop to shop, I spent a little money on her, a little on Renji, and a bunch on me. We got everything on Yamamoto’s list along with enough gifts for all the Captains as well as their lieutenants. The peak of hilarity hit when we led Renji into a lingerie store. The last store to shop in.</p>
<p>His face turned as red as his hair and it was time for some fun. “What’s wrong big bad Soul Reaper? Never seen a woman’s undergarments before?” Rangiku and I couldn’t contain our amusement at the frustrated Renji. His face was so blushed that I thought he’d pop out of his gigai.</p>
<p>“Just shop for your underwear and let’s go.” I grabbed his arm and lead him to a rack of very risqué bras and panties. He was brighter than a tomato when I lifted a pair of red satin panties that were nothing but a red triangle held together by two small strings. “That’s not what you wear is it?”</p>
<p>“Renji, underwear is what men are supposed to wear. Real women wear panties.” I watched as he stared at the flimsy excuse of a garment being slightly waved in front of him. “And a true lady would never allow any man to see herself in these unless it was for the reason to get laid.”</p>
<p>I did my best to hold in a laugh, but his eyes saw right through my mischief. He wasn’t about to give me the satisfaction of getting him flustered and retaliated with his own naughtiness. “Maybe you should try them on.” He came closer into my personal space and looked down at me with a devilish glare. “Let me give you my personal opinion.”</p>
<p>I squinted my eyes and refused to be outdone. “You wouldn’t want to see that.” My voice turned seductive while my finger slid down the center of his fitted t shirt and then looked up at him with a fake lustful glance. “As I said, these are for certain eyes only and I would hate to get your little Shinigami all worked up for nothing.” The sing song kind of way I spoke was heard to keep up. “It’s been an awfully long time since I have had a man, and I would hate to hurt a big strong death god like you, Renji.” I bit the side of my bottom lip and flashed the most innocent look on my face. I don’t know what got into me, but seeing him swallow hard, made me grin deviously at him.</p>
<p>We were practically nose to nose when he hit me with a question I’ll never forget. “Ever felt a Shinigami’s cock, little one? Might not be so bad to break that dry spell of yours.” I pressed my lips together tightly because he knew I hated being called his pet name. “We aren’t built like humans, and I bet I could have you screaming my name in minutes.” It was my turn to swallow hard and blush a bashful red tint.</p>
<p>“Go on and cop a feel. I’ve always been curious if human males are built the same as Shinigami men.” I had to break my stare down with Renji and look over at Rangiku who was casually browsing the bra table. It wasn’t until Renji grabbed my hand and brought it to his crotch that my attentions were on my hand groping his dick.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, is it soft or hard?” My eyes bulged out of my head and I kept feeling around to get a gauge of just how gifted this reaper was. Judging by hand to cock ratio: It could do some damage to even an experienced porn star. Still, I continued to squeeze and rub my hand on the outside of his denim jeans. At one point, we both let out a contented sigh and I stopped. Something inside of me wanted to get wrecked by one of those, but as much as I adore Renji, he wouldn’t be the one to rock my world.</p>
<p>“Keep going Ava and it will get hard. Want to have a go before we leave?” He licked his lips to obviously get a rise out of me. “What do you say, little one?”</p>
<p>I withdrew my hand and brought his head closer to mine. “I could just bribe the attendant and we could use one of the dressing rooms instead big guy.” I kissed his cheek and when our eyes met, I gave him a cutesy face and he started to laugh. He took me around my shoulders and walked me over to our cohort who ignored our childish antics. She was more preoccupied on finding things to spend my money on.</p>
<p>“I knew I would like you, but seriously hurry up. I don’t want any surprise hollows making an appearance. We’ve both felt your spirit pressure twice.” All three of us agreed that it would be a bad and I quickly went for what I wanted, needed, and something for any potential romantic rendezvous that might happen.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you both something?” I looked at them as we headed out of the store. “I get I’m a rare ryoka and I landed into your lives.” Each of them paused in their brisk footsteps and looked at me with a curious glance. “If I am such an anomaly, then why are you two so friendly with me? You should be doubtful and weary of my existence, but instead we shopped, and I’m played with Renji’s cock in a lingerie store.”</p>
<p>After the laughter stopped and we turned down a quiet street, Renji spoke up. “That right there is the precise reason why we enjoy your company. Keeping an eye on you doesn’t mean we can’t get to know you on personal levels. When we first met, I wanted you to put to death, but now, I like knowing you.”</p>
<p>“It’s true everyone is weary of you but you make us curious to know you better as well. That comes from how you are as a person.” The content smile on her face made me relax as we went into a dark alleyway. “You haven’t shown a sign of hostility, well other than to Captain Mayuri, but you’ve done everything you promised you would. If the head captain trusts you enough to stay outside of prison, then so should all of us believe you are a good person at heart.” I looked over at Renji who gave a simple nod in affirmation at Rangiku’s statement.</p>
<p>It would be stupid to let a stranger simply roam free about the Soul Society, and since the first day, they both would be the two to stay close and observe my behaviors. There was more to them than watchdogs and it was clear all 3 of us could sense a deeper friendship building. After what happened a couple of hours ago, I knew to trust Renji and Rangiku.</p>
<p>“I really enjoy your company and like how you’re honest with me. I made a promise the first day I arrived to the Seireitei and I keep my promises.” I gave them a happy smile. “Thanks for taking a chance on me and building your own impression about this ryoka based on your personal experiences.”</p>
<p>Our heartfelt moment ended quickly as we headed back to the Seireitei. We talked about my training while we came back to the Soul Society. There was so many packages, boxes, and bags that I couldn’t get it all back to my space in the Division.</p>
<p>“So, um…thank you for bringing me to Kara Kura Town. It was fun shopping with you Rangiku, and Renji, thanks for letting me grope your private area.” I started laughing and reveled in the fun filled day we had together. “Renji, can you drop off that box and whatever bags are mine on my bed. I want to take my time walking back into the 11<sup>th</sup> since I’m grounded?” He nodded and, in a flash, both were gone. I hoped Renji would remain quiet about the manga thing. As the gates to my temporary home came into view, I picked up on a familiar spirit coming my way.</p>
<p>“Captain Kyoraku, what a nice surprise to see you.” I finally turned my head to see him and there he was. He got close to me and caressed my cheek. Such a very personal and intimate thing to do. There was no way to pull back from Shunsui’s strong physique. He already had an arm wrapped around my waist and my body pressed up against his. In a flash we were gone. He had shun-po’ed us both to a remote location. When my feet touched back down on the ground, I was on a hillside with a stunning view of the Soul Society. The tall grass swayed to the breeze that blew slightly. It reminded me of the same hilltop my grandfather used to take me for picnics.</p>
<p>I felt nauseated for a few moments before I dropped all the bags from my arms. “Sorry, if you feel a little sick. I just couldn’t help myself.” Stunning gray eyes looked me up and down before looking into my own blue ones. “You look too adorable in your new clothes. I really want to see you in something more traditional or nothing at all.” Shunsui was handsome but even more so when he dropped his head to mine and brushed his nose gently against my own. “I happen to love your hair down too. It reminds me of rays of sunlight on a spring day.” He admired my butterfly hairpins and then caressed my jaw.</p>
<p>My dirty mind wanted to drop my hand to see if he was as girthy as Renji was in the manhood department. Those bedroom eyes and broad shoulders was taking its toll on my desire to wrap my legs around his waist and fuck him on that hillside. Instead, I behaved myself and returned his sweet comment with a sweet soft smile. As our lips started to move closer to the others, our eyes stayed fixed on the others.</p>
<p>The wind picked up slightly the moment our lips touched. It was a gentle kiss. Kind of like testing the waters to see if either of us had chemistry. Not that it mattered because there was a need from us both. I didn’t give a crap if what I was doing was wrong. Since that night Shunsui showed up in the medical room and flash stepped me away to the same bar he took me to that first evening, it was abundantly clear we had a mutual ache we needed to fix.</p>
<p>Confident arms wrapped tightly around my body. Large hands held me in place in just the right spots on my lower back and behind my long hair. The fiery desire ignited our bodies to go deeper that I found myself clutching at his Captain’s coat and leaning into his lips. The passionate kiss packed a punch to my lady parts. His scruffy stubble brushed against my face, and the way his tongue licked at my bottom lip for entrance into my mouth, was hard to deny him access. It felt so good that a slight moan escaped me.</p>
<p>We were like two wild animals the moment his tongue slipped in between my lips and straight into where in longed to be. I inhaled deeply and returned his lustful advance by sucking him deeper into my mouth. I didn’t want that intimate moment to end and neither did Shunsui. His hands dropped down my sides and grabbed my hips. That whimper that escaped was my womanhood crying out to him. When the kiss finally ended, I basked in the euphoria of that amazing lip lock we just shared.</p>
<p>“That was some kiss Amane.” He sighed and smiled. “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you sitting at the little table in your cell. Beauty such as yours needs to be coveted and I just couldn’t resist feeling those lips that taste like sweet fruit.”</p>
<p>To say I was turned on was an understatement. Every nerve in my body was screaming out to Captain Kyoraku for more. All the power I had within me shook from the dangerous thoughts of experiencing every possible sexual position with the sexy Soul Reaper. After a few steps back, I got under control and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I guess after that amazing kiss I should give you a present.”</p>
<p>“For me?” He watched as I went into one of the large bags and pull out 2 things. “Did you manage to save anything for the living realm to buy?”</p>
<p>I chuckled and smiled a grin that could burn any grey skies away. “Oh, there’s more Renji took to my room and maybe it’s a little too much, but I’m a lady who likes options.” I handed him the big one first. “My money was good in Kara Kura, so I managed to buy something for everyone.” I watched as he looked in the bag and his smile grew. “It’s the best sake they had so I bought you a nice bottle. I bought bottles for all you good Captains.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have.” His smile grew which got my attention. Shunsui is such an interesting character. He would rather talk his way out of a fight than kill his opponent. Kind of an oxymoron for him to be a Captain and a death god. “Thank you Avaron Amane. Maybe we could share this one evening under the stars.”</p>
<p>Ooh, that glimmer in his grey eyes made my new panties damp. “I do owe you a proper date for being my champion and all.” I handed him one more bag. “This is for you too and I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>Inside the bag was an ornate box depicting a cherry blossom scene against the black lacquer. To give a gift is greater than receiving one was always what my mother would say to me. To see his hand caress the lid made a warmth inside of me grow enough for my limiter to go off.</p>
<p>“I saw this in a shop and thought you could keep your treasured pinwheel hairpins safe. Do you like it?” He just stared at me as he clutched the gift in his hand. All I could think was he hated my present. I knew it was an odd thing to give him, but those hairpins meant the world to him and his family. They needed a safe place to be stored. “It called to me to buy it for you.”</p>
<p>Shunsui leaned down and kissed me again. It was different but I had no complaints to the short, sweet kiss. Our lips parted; His hand stayed on my cheek as his thumb brushed over my bottom lip. His fingers ran down my neck and he sighed. “Pity there isn’t more time to steal more than just your cherry lips.” He stood tall and extended his hand to me. “Better get you back before Zaraki wonders where you are.”</p>
<p>I shook my head and grabbed my scattered shopping bags up from the ground. “I assure you; he doesn’t know I exist.” The eye roll strengthened what I said.</p>
<p>“Why would you say that?” He wrapped his arms around me again and I made sure no bag was left behind. “You are one beauty I would watch after all the time if you were in my squad. Pity old man Yamamoto wouldn’t let you come to my division.”</p>
<p>I giggled and kissed his chin before he flashed stepped us to the entrance of the 11th. “Thank you Shunsui.”</p>
<p>“Any time Ava and don’t forget our date in a few days. I’m looking forward to you and me with this amazing sake under the starry sky on the hillside.”</p>
<p>All I could do was watch him walk away. “What the hell just happened and why do I feel I’m about to get laid.” I shook from the confusion and walked through the gates of Division 11.</p>
<p>Such a good day but it was only the beginning…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the chapter and the interactions Ava had with everyone. There is more to come so stay tuned.</p>
<p>If anyone is curious on what Ava looks like, she is a similar build to Rangiku. Just a slightly smaller chest, lol. Without heels, she stands around 5'8" tall; slightly taller than Rangiku by a 1/2 inch.</p>
<p>Next chapter brings some serious change to Ava and her spirit pressure comes with something new. Stay Tuned!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. A new chapter will be out within a week or two.</p><p>Next Chapter Preview: Ava finds herself in a sticky situation and isn't sure how she got there and ended up in prison.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>